


An Exercise in Patience

by pukaneekee (noctecaelum)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctecaelum/pseuds/pukaneekee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I do believe that we may need to work on your patience, dear one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Exercise in Patience

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my very first Star Wars/Obikin fanfic. It's been quite some time since I last wrote something, so I hope that you will find it to your liking, dear reader. I proofread this to the best of my ability, and many thanks to my darling [ **_cartilaj_ ** ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cartilaj) for additional editing/support. 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy~

* * *

Anakin sat stiffly in the plush leather chair, legs spread open and eyes fixated intensely on the naked body that currently inhabited his bed. His clothing felt far too tight, his normal Jedi attire a prison for his overheated skin. His body was aflame, desire coursing through his veins as he watched the older man _writhe_ helplessly on the bed, his hands fisted in Anakin’s sheets.

“ _Oh, Anakin,”_ Obi-Wan whimpered pathetically, his hips thrusting rhythmically in the air in a parody of love-making, his hard member bouncing obscenely against his lower abdomen with each thrust.

Just the sound of his name from those lips drove him mad with desire. Anakin gripped the arms of the chair tightly, reminding himself of why he was sitting here in the first place.

_“I do believe that we may need to work on your patience, dear one,” Obi-Wan had said after a particularly fierce round of lightsaber training._

_“Is that so?” Anakin had replied, an eyebrow raised in amusement as he used a towel to wipe sweat away from his forehead. Obi-Wan had leaned in just then, brushing his lips teasingly against his lover’s._

_“Oh yes. And I have the perfect exercise too.”_

And now here he was, plastered to a chair watching his Master on _his_ bed.

Obi-Wan moaned this time, body arching off of the bed, a thin sheet of sweat covering his toned body. “Anakin, please.”

Anakin’s swollen member throbbed in response. “Please what, Master?” Anakin answered, somewhat breathless if he were being honest with himself.

“Touch me.”

Anakin grit his teeth, knuckles going deathly white as he gripped the chair harder, knowing fully well what would happen if he gave in so easily.

“Not yet, Master.”

Obi-Wan’s body fell back against the bed with a soft _thud_. Anakin watched as the older Jedi’s hands began to wander over his body.

Anakin wasn’t sure he would be able to keep up this charade much longer, not with Obi-Wan making _those sounds_ or the way he was touching himself. By the Force, Anakin could _smell_ him in the air, that unique musk that was purely Obi-Wan, coupled with the scent of his arousal and sweat… it was intoxicating. Anakin would come before he even had the chance to touch himself or his lover. But surely that the was the point of the exercise, was it not?

Anakin groaned, squirming slightly in his seat. There was no way he was getting relief anytime soon.

After another 30 minutes of teasing from Obi-Wan, including a very lovely display of the older man opening himself with his own fingers and saliva, Anakin felt a strong tug of _need_ in the Force.

_Finally._

Anakin stood up slowly, making his way over to the bed. His Master was a trembling mess, legs spread wide open on the bed, his arousal painting an attractive streak of pre-come against his stomach.

“ _Anakin.”_  Again, in that breathless voice.

“Master?”

“Have me.”

Anakin methodically removed his clothing, Obi-Wan’s eyes hungrily watching him.

“Yes, Master.”

Maybe patience wasn’t such a bad thing after all.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! I know it's a bit short, but I am very pleased with how it came out!
> 
> Comments/criticisms/kudos are much appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my work, it means the world to me, dear reader. If you'd like to talk, [ **_I'm on Tumblr here!_ ** ](http://pukaneekee.tumblr.com)
> 
> Until next time~ ♥


End file.
